robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Alternate Heat Winners (2012) corrected line-ups
During the Alternate Heat Winners competition, the line-ups for the first round of the semi-finals were set up to match the line-ups from the real-life semi-finals on which the competition was based, with the runner-up of each heat taking the same place in the draw that the winning robot from that heat had taken in the real series. After this point, the line-ups were randomised, so they no longer matched the real-life draws. After the competition, certain series were revisited to discover whether the result would have been different if the competition had matched the real-life line-ups throughout each series. These "corrected line-ups" would not affect the official results from the original competition, but were set up purely out of curiosity. Series 3 The semi-finals of Alternate Series 3 matched the real-life line-ups, so no corrections were made until the Grand Final. Grand Final Eliminators *The Big Cheese vs Behemoth: Behemoth won *King Buxton vs Napalm: King Buxton won These corrected eliminator battles resulted in the same winners as the original competition, so the overall result was no different on this occasion. Series 4 Semi-Final 1 Eliminators *Mortis vs Suicidal Tendencies: Mortis won *Razer vs 101: Razer won Semi-Final 2 Eliminators *Bulldog Breed vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won *Eric vs Behemoth: Behemoth won Grand Final Eliminators *Behemoth vs Razer: Razer won *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Mortis: Mortis won Third Place Playoff *Behemoth vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: Behemoth won Final *Razer vs Mortis: Razer won The corrected semi-final line-ups resulted in the same four Grand Finalists, but the different draw for the Grand Final eliminators gave us a different final battle. The eventual champion was the same, but the robots in second and third switched places, so the corrected line-ups gave us a minor difference on this occasion. Series 5 Semi-Final 1 Eliminators *Stinger vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: Stinger won *Rick vs Prizephita Mach 2: Prizephita Mach 2 won The original line-up for Semi-Final 2 was accurate, meaning that no further corrections were made until the Grand Final. Grand Final Eliminators *Bulldog Breed 3 vs Stinger: Stinger won *Prizephita Mach 2 vs Fluffy: Fluffy won Third Place Playoff *Bulldog Breed 3 vs Prizephita Mach 2: Prizephita Mach 2 won Final *Stinger vs Fluffy: Stinger won The corrected line-ups resulted in the same champion as before, but Fluffy reached one round further to finish as runner-up. The new Grand Finalist Prizephita Mach 2 finished in third, with Bulldog Breed 3 again finishing fourth. Series 6 Semi-Final 1 The real-life version of this semi-final was the only one from Series 5 or 6 not to use the traditional format for the second round of "Battle 1 winner vs Battle 2 winner" and "Battle 3 winner vs Losers Melee winner". This was because the winners of Battle 3 and the Losers Melee had already faced each other in the previous round, so the format was adapted. For this competition, Semi-Final 1 reverts to the traditional format instead of using the adapted line-up from the real-life series. Eliminators *Raging Reality vs X-Terminator: Raging Reality won *Chaos 2 vs Stinger: Stinger won The original line-up for Semi-Final 2 was accurate, meaning that no further corrections were made until the Grand Final. Grand Final Eliminators *Stinger vs Supernova: Supernova won *Raging Reality vs Anarchy: Anarchy won Third Place Playoff *Stinger vs Raging Reality: Stinger won Final *Supernova vs Anarchy: Anarchy won For the first time in the competition, the corrected line-ups resulted in a different winner, with Anarchy improving from fourth to first. Supernova dropped to second, Stinger retained third, and new Grand Finalist Raging Reality finished fourth. Series 7 The original line-up for Semi-Final 1 was accurate, meaning no corrections were made until Semi-Final 2. Semi-Final 2 Eliminators *Ripper vs Big Nipper: Ripper won *Iron Awe 2.1 vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: Iron Awe 2.1 won Grand Final Eliminators *Spawn Again vs Ripper: Spawn Again won *Tsunami vs Iron Awe 2.1: Tsunami won Third Place Playoff *Ripper vs Iron Awe 2.1: Ripper won Final *Spawn Again vs Tsunami: Tsunami won The corrected line-ups resulted in the same final battle as the original competition, with Tsunami and Spawn Again retaining first and second respectively. Ripper once again finished third, with new Grand Finalist Iron Awe 2.1 finishing fourth.